


True Colors

by ThePredator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball Player Derek Hale, Basketball Player Derek Hale, Bodyswap, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Coming of Age, Derek Hale & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Jock Derek, M/M, Popular Derek Hale, Rich Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePredator/pseuds/ThePredator
Summary: To Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale had the perfect life. He was loved by everyone, successful, smart, annoyingly attractive, and rich. But when fate decides to finally work in Stiles' favor, he soon realizes Derek Hale has more struggles than he'd originally thought.





	True Colors

Stiles Stilinski glared at the chipped blue doors leading into the dreaded Beacon Hills High School entrance. Everyone called it “senioritis”, suddenly slacking off, feeling like giving up when he only had a few weeks left of this hell, but Stiles had had “senioritis” since he first started fifth grade, the first time he’d been treated like a pile of shit.

With a huff of annoyance, Stiles shoved his way into the blaring building where teenagers ran like idiots, laughed loudly, and rolled their eyes at the freshmen. The entire school smelled like it hadn’t been thoroughly cleaned since 1970, but hey that’s school right? Stiles quickly shuffled his way upstairs where his locker was, right next to Erica Reyes’ where she stood, door ajar while adjusting her blonde curls to frame her face. Stiles flipped his lock to the remaining digit of his code, yanking it open already wishing he were in bed.

“Well hi to you too, stranger.” Erica said, still watching her own reflection in the mirror.

“Hey, sorry just hate this fucking place.” Stiles muttered, gathering his books for first block.

“Mm, who doesn’t?” She asked with a smirk. It was strange for someone as attractive as Erica Reyes to be so close to Stiles, but Stiles figured it had something to do with Erica once being the new kid in ninth grade, her blonde hair always pulled back into a low tangled ponytail, makeup never marking her face, her outfits always conservative and loose, but then she hit junior year. Something had pushed Erica to start caring for her appearance, not that it mattered in Stiles’ opinion, she had always been pretty, but he had a small suspicion Erica wanted to impress someone she refused to ever name.

Erica slammed her locker shut, following beside Stiles on their way to English class. “We all still on for the movies Friday night?”

“Of cou-” Stiles was cut off by his own Lacrosse teammate, Ennis slamming into him, making him clamber to the ground painfully.

Ennis sneered down at Stiles, his two friends, Ethan and Aiden snickering behind him. “Watch your ass Stilinski.” He grunted.

And somehow, by the power of some God, Stiles was able to keep his mouth shut this once. Ennis trudged away with his brainless friends, not a single glance back to Stiles. “What a fucking ogre.” Stiles finally spewed, earning a cackle from Erica.

“Surprised you kept that in.” She said, helping Stiles retrieve his books.

The two made it to English before the final bell, Stiles dropping into his usual seat at the back next to the window, and Erica right in front of him. Everyone filed in nosily, earning short glares from Mrs. Black a petite elderly lady that had a hell of a temper. Stiles looked up in time to catch sight of Derek Hale, dressed in dark clothing as always, but a small smirk on full display while his rowdy friends shoved at him with large smiles on their entitled faces. Jackson Whittemore of course was Derek’s best friend, both of the two boys were Beacon Hills’ most popular students, both dominating the baseball and basketball team. It made Stiles want to gag just how full of their selves the two were, both filthy rich, disgustingly attractive, confident, and cocky. And of course as if the world hated stiles as much as he hated it, Derek Hale had to have a seat right beside Stiles, and Jackson right beside Erica.

“Alright, class, today we’ll be continuing our discussion on The Great Gatsby.” Mrs. Black said sternly, suddenly looking at Stiles and Derek both, “And no debating today, today I just want you all too quietly work on a two page paper on your favorite moments of the story.”

Stiles felt his entre face heat up, vividly remembering last week’s heated debate with Derek, both arguing over their opinions of the story, and if Stiles were being honest he couldn’t even remember what he had been so defensive over. Perhaps the way Derek was almost amused at Stiles’ frustration, or the fact that Derek always added his two cents with shorter answers and reasons than Stiles could. Because Derek Hale was never wrong, no he was the most perfect specimen of Beacon Hills. Stiles wanted to roll his eyes, but Mrs. Black’s menacing glare warned him to keep his internal annoyance out of her classroom.

 

“I’m up for a horror movie.” Kira Yukimura piped in, smiled sweetly to the group.

Erica instantly raised her eyebrows, chewing at her sandwich as if to say, “See, you’re outnumbered, Scott.”

Scott groaned, “I hate gore!”

“You and me both.” Isaac muttered mostly to himself.

Stiles only chuckled to himself, watching his friends bicker like they always did. Kira Yukimura was the History teacher’s daughter, she was somewhat shy, but excited and open minded to just about anything. Scott McCall was Stiles’ best friend, mostly dimwitted, but loyal to the core, and then there was Isaac Lahey, the latest member of their little group, he was practically mute, but seemed to open up more every day with more sarcastic jokes.

“Pussies.” Erica said a little too loud, making Stiles break into a full body laugh. He wiped his eyes, looking to the left to ensure they hadn’t drawn any teacher’s attention only to catch Derek Hale’s eyes across the cafeteria. Stiles’ smile dropped, and Derek’s eyes flitted away immediately, his expression unreadable and hard. “Okay, okay fine we can see a romcom.” Erica finally said, bringing Stiles’ attention back to the table.

Everyone agreed finally, continuing their lunch immediately. “Isn’t that Derek Hale’s little sister?” Kira finally asked quietly.

Everyone turned to see Cora Hale off in the corner of the room, lost in her own world with a thick book in hand. Cora looked strikingly like Laura and Derek Hale, though they were the twins, she had the same dark hair, and permanent glare. She was always dressed in black or camo with combat boots. Stiles chanced a glance to Derek who looked fully immersed in a conversation with Jackson at the moment.

“Maybe we should invite her to sit with us.” Kira said, a sympathetic frown on her face.

“No way, she’s a _Hale_ aka off limits to people like us.” Erica said, a bitter tinge to her voice. “She’s automatically apart of the popular crowd, we’re the misfits.”

She had a point, but Stiles couldn’t help but feel that Cora Hale was possibly even more a misfit then them. Their conversation ended when the bell rang ending lunch, and signaling a synchronized groan from the entire room.

 

“Why did I ever agree to join Lacrosse with you?” Scott groaned, wiping the sweat from his tanned face.

Stiles could only shrug, handing his friend a bottle of water, the familiar feeling of jealousy hitting Stiles. “Two Freshmen with a dream of getting popular, but look where I ended up.”

Scott laughed at that, though it wasn’t exactly meant to be a joke, Stiles was literally handcuffed to the bench for all eternity until graduation. Coach Finstock blew his whistle, shouting that practice was over for the day.

Stiles and Scott made their way off the field, bypassing the rest of the team. “Could we stop by the track for a sec?” Scott finally said nonchalantly.

“Seriously?”

“What?”

“Yes, Scott we can go sit on the bleachers and stare holes into Allison Argent.”

Scott blushed deeply, shoving Stiles a little too roughly. “Dude, I figured we could just sit and talk for a bit.”

“Of course, buddy.” Stiles said sarcastically. They made it to the track in time to see a handful of students walking and jogging. Allison Argent was in her own world, headphones in, dark brunette hair tied up, and a determined look on her face while she jogged. And then if by some horrible fate Derek Hale was jogging right beside her.

“Why is Derek with her…?” Scott looked like a kicked puppy, taking a dramatically slow seat on the benches.

“They’re friends, Scott. They’re in the same Literature club.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I’ve seen them in the library with the rest of the club?”

Scott sighed, “Why don’t I know this stuff?”

“Well, you’ve never even spoken to her, Scott.” Stiles said, bumping his friend with his elbow.

“That’s not true, I gave her my pen in our Science class sophomore year, and she said thanks.”

“That’s the most romantic love story I’ve ever heard.” Stiles said dreamily, receiving a glare from Scott.

Stiles retreated to sipping his water while Scott ogled Allison, and only noticed two people climbing the bleachers when Scott cleared his throat and sat up straighter. Stiles looked up, his eyes locking with a sweaty, and very shirtless Derek Hale. God be with him.

“Scott, right?” She said with a polite smile.

“Y-Yeah that’s me.” Scott said breathlessly.

Allison smiled wider, showcasing deep set dimples. “Sorry to bother you two, I was just wondering if you got the notes from Chemistry.”

Scott’s awed expression faltered ever so slightly, but he still seemed amazed she was even looking at him, Stiles wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry for his friend. “Uh, yeah they’re in my bag…which is in my locker…”

“Oh that’s fine, I needed to go back inside to get my stuff anyway, and I can go with you if you want.” Allison said with a light shrug.

Scott practically shoved Stiles out of the way on his way raising up from his seat, making Derek cringe slightly. “Yeah, of course!” He said, brushing by everyone to walk with Allison down the steps.

Then that was when Stiles felt his entire body tense up from pure awkwardness. Derek was the first to break the stiff silence by sitting in Scott’s place, keeping a larger distance from Stiles, his eyes scanning the joggers below them.  “So how was practice?” He finally said.

“Same as always I guess.” Stiles said with a shrug.

“You ready for the big game next week?” Derek pressed.

“Ready to keep the bench warm you mean?” Stiles asked harshly.

Derek looked at him with a surprised expression, “How are you still on the bench? Greenburg played in last game didn’t he?”

“Yes, yes he did, and I guess I’m still on the bench because I’m the shittiest player of all time. Anymore special facts you need to know about pathetic Stiles?” Stiles snapped, every damn time he spoke to Derek it always ended in a disagreement of some sort. He just didn’t get it, he didn’t know what the other side was like, being shit at sports, or being the nobody at school.

“I never said that-“

“Whatever, Mr. Perfect.” With that Stiles slung his gym bag over his shoulder and was off to the parking lot. He could barely hear a faint curse come from Derek, but he decided against further argument, he was sick of the school, the fake ass people, he was sick of everything.

 

Stiles stared up at his poster plastered ceiling, staring at the familiar faces of his favorite bands and movies. His dad was at work, as usual, but he preferred laying in his own sorrows alone, he hated his dad’s uncomfortable attempts at trying to understand his moody teen. Ever since Stiles’ mother had died, John had taken on more shifts to support him and Stiles, but also, secretly Stiles is sure, to escape from the house that his wife had died in.

Stiles flipped onto his side, tilting his head up to gaze out at the night sky, the stars were especially bright, illuminating Stiles’ dark bedroom. He thought about how horrible tomorrow would be, how hard Ennis would shove him, how blissfully happy Derek Hale would be without a care in the world. It made him wish for just one second that he could feel that bliss, that he could walk through the halls of Beacon Hills and receive smiles rather than annoyed eye rolls or snide comments. Right when Stiles thought these things, a single flit of light shot through the sky, a shooting star. Stiles blinked in surprise at first, but felt his mind immediately echo his desire.

_I wish I were Derek Hale._

**

**Author's Note:**

> I highly encourage anyone to give me couple suggestions, maybe unique ones that aren't written a lot lol.  
> Next Chapter will be out by Saturday :)


End file.
